


How Peter Met The Avengers

by mangoismeh



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, he gets better though, steves kinda mean at first, there’s like 2 cus words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoismeh/pseuds/mangoismeh
Summary: Tony leaves Peter a note and this worries Peter because tony does not leave notes. Peter worries even more when Tonys nowhere to be found.





	How Peter Met The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you should know
> 
> 1) this is my first fanfic and I'm very excited 
> 
> 2) I have no idea how this works but I tried 
> 
> 3) peters 14 in this and was 13 in civil war because I want him to be 
> 
> 4) tony adopted peter right after civil war

Peter got home from school to an empty tower and a note on the fridge that said 'Sorry, had to go on a mission. I'll be back soon, there's leftover pizza.’  
-Tony.

This worries Peter for three reasons:  
1) Tony hasn't been on a mission since the whole civil war thing because there isn't a team to go on missions with.  
2) Tony doesn't leave notes, there's a flawlessly working AI to do stuff like that for him.  
3) Last time someone left a note saying they'll be back soon they were not back soon or ever. 

He started to panic, it felt like all the air was being squeezed out of his lungs as his knees got wobbly 

Now that Peter thinks about it FRIDAY didn't greet him when he entered the elevator which is very unusual 

"Hey Fri, you there?" Peter tries as he looks upward and when she doesn't answer, he starts to panic a little more. 

"FRIDAY?!" Peter tries again, and when nothing but silence answers him, he rushes towards the elevator to go to Tony's personal lab to see if he's there and just playing mean tricks on him. 

But Tonys not in his lab or his bedroom or any other room in the whole damn tower. 

When Peters panic fades a little bit, and a some sense finally comes back to him, he realizes he should have tried to call Tony. But when Peter has called about 20 times and sees that Tony is not going to answer, his panic picks up again 

The only other thing Peter can think about in his frantic state is to go out as Spider-man and ask every person and superhero he can if they'd seen iron-man.

But no one has. 

Peters panic attack gets so bad that he has to stop every couple of rooftops because his lungs refused to take air in.

He even swings over to the Baxter Building to see if Johnny and the rest of the four have heard anything.  
They all say no, a sorry look plastered on each of their faces. 

Even when he tells the Four about the note, they don't seem to be worried. Ben just says that Tony is probably just out doing something, but they don't understand, because ever since Tony adopted Peter a year ago, when he was 13, he has never gone away without saying goodbye, ever. Though, he couldn't tell the four of them that, because secret identities are a thing, so he swings back out. 

After hours of searching, he decides to head back to the tower and check to see if there were any broom closets he missed, that Tony could be hiding in.

\----------

Peters spider-sense goes off when he gets near the tower, nothing too dangerous, just that there are unknown entities in the tower.

He goes to investigate by sticking to the side of the building just below the window of the room where his sense told him the unknown entities are. 

He can hear about 10 heartbeats in the conference room, some calm and some positively not so calm.

Peter recognizes Tony's fast heartbeat, and before he can think about what he's doing, he jumps on the window to make sure his ears are not betraying him. 

He gets a glimpse of Tony's face before the window suddenly flips, so that the outside glass that peters stuck to in now inside, and startles Peter so bad he forgets to keep a grip, and is flung all the way over the conference table and into the wall with a loud thump. 

It takes him a minute to realize there are about three guns pointed at him, seven people jumped up ready to fight, glaring at Peter and one Tony Stark giving him a look with a some amusement mixed with shock that says 'Why do you always do this to me.' 

It takes Peter another 30 seconds to realize that, that's Tony looking at him and as a massive wave of relief takes over, he jumps up to wrap his arms around Tony's neck that makes him stumble a bit.

"Get off him!" and "What do you think you're doing?!" came from behind Peter but he ignored them and held on to Tony tighter as said man encircled his arms around him protectively. 

Peter fought back the tears as he hid his face into the crook of his dad's neck. The day has been stressful, and the relief of getting to see him safe and sound was too much. 

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" Tony whispered as he ran one hand up and down Peters back and the other one held the back of his head. 

"You left a note that said you'll be back soon and FRIDAY wasn't answering and I didn’t know where you where so I searched and searched and...." Peter stumbled over his words and began to cry again.

It takes Tony a minute to finally put the pieces together, but when he does, Peter can practically feel the guilt running through Tonys body.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I told pepper to tell you I would be gone and forgot to tell her not to leave a note, fuck, I'm so sorry!" Tony squeezed him harder with every word spoken.

"Its okay," Peter pats Tony's back listening to his heart for a few for seconds and pulls out of the hug "I'm better now."

Tony looks ready to protest when a cough brings them both back to the present. 

Peter flushes up to the roots of his hair when he realized that he almost cried in front of the Avengers, but Tony just glares at them for ruining their father-son bonding moment.

Peters about to say something when his brain suddenly remembers.

There are no Avengers anymore because they went rogue, fought him and his dad and haven't been seen for a year.

But they're being seen right now, by him...

Peter can't stop himself from protectively stepping in front of his dad.

The Avengers, that aren't Avengers anymore, are staring at them with confused looks on their faces, and nobody looks like they wanna talk first. 

Captain America is standing at the other end of the table looking bewildered and worried. Bllack Widow, who seems bored, and Hawkeye, who looks interested, have put away their guns and are now sitting next to each other on the right side of the cap and while Falcon sits on his left. Scarlet Witch and Vision are standing next to each other in the corner and in the other corner is Winter Soldier, with his gun lowered, but still there. 

Doctor Bruce Banner is sitting on Tony and Peters right and on their left is Rhodey, who sits next to Thor. 

Black Widow was the one to speak first 

"Who are you?" she said, while looking at Peter like she already knew everything about him.

"I'm-um-I'm Spiderman-that's me, Spiderman." He fidgeted with his fingers.

She looked unimpressed but doesn't say anything about it and asks another question.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm-"

Peter shuts his mouth. He can't think of a reason to be here besides 'I live here, and I couldn't find Tony so I had a freakout and spent hours trying to find him and I came back to check every room in the tower a second time.'  
And he couldn't exactly say that.

Tony walks out from behind him to stand by his side and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I called him," he says. "He has every right to be here, he did fight with me." 

The fight was a sore subject for Tony and Peter because Tony still felt terrible about bringing Peter into that mess and every time Peter argues that, if Tony never found him and asked him, Peter would still be on the streets and most likely dead. 

All of the people in the room, except Tony, seemed like they didn't like the idea of Peter being there, Captain America the most, which is probably why he said something about it 

"Tony he's a vigilante, not a hero," Cap puts his hands on the table and leans forward. "I don't care what kind of relationship you have with him Tony, he's a menace, he does more harm than good, he doesn't belong here."

It was quiet for a moment and then-

"Did you just call my son a menace!" Tony spat as he walked closer to the table, ignoring the gasps when he said 'son'. "Did you just call Peter, the most humble, kindest, and self-sacrificing kid I have met, a menace?" He was now walking around the table, towards Cap, looking 10 times taller than he really was. 

"You do not EVER get to talk to Peter like that again because he risks his life every goddamn day to save people, who we don't even give a second thought about," The now very aggravated man stands right in front of Captain America. "He means the whole fucking world to me, Steve, his life is worth way more to me than yours, so you apologize right now or you can leave."

Captain America gaps at him for a long time like he can't believe what he just heard or what he was asked to do.

When Cap finally turns to look at Peter, he seems physically pained to do this and Peter was about to say that he doesn't need to apologize but Tony, his dad shoots him a look like he knows what he was thinking and Peter shuts up. 

"Spider-man," Cap starts. "I'm sorry for judging you so quickly before getting to know you better."

Tony doesn't look impressed but thinks the apologie was okay and he turns to Peter.

Everyone turns to Peter after hearing Steve apologize, and look expectantly at him. It takes a moment for Peter to understand that he needs to accept the apology. "Apology accepted, I forgive you." he says quickly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Tony smiles brightly at Peter and skips his way over to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders "Now that that's settled, can we continue with the meeting."

\----------

After the meeting, he's 97% sure his brain is fried.

To sum it up shortly, Cap and Tony both agreed that they both were in the wrong, the accords are no longer a thing, and everyone's going to live in the tower again. 

Peter and Tony don't get much of a choice in the matter because the Avengers, that weren't Avengers but are now actually Avengers again, did break the law and need to be under house arrest for a while.

Since all of them going to be living together either way, they decided that Peter should just take the mask off with them there. 

They gathered together in the living room and were silent. All of them were looking at him, as he pulled off his mask nervously.

When his mask was all the way off, nobody spoke, they all just stared.

"I thought you were at least 17, shit..." Sam whispered, and that seemed to spark life into the rest of them, as they were now all yelling.

Peter covered his ears with both his hands because owww..., his poor sensitive enhanced hearing. 

"Hey the kids got enhanced hearing! Be quiet!" His dad barked, and the room got silent quickly, when they saw Peter trying to drown out their yells by covering his ears.

"Sorry Peter." Natasha says in a soft voice that surprises everyone including herself.

"Its-its okay." Peter suddenly found his feet very interesting.

"How old are you exactly?" Wanda asks from her spot next to Vision in the corner.

Peter looks up at everyone's faces and sighs. "14."

It's quiet and still for a long time while they process the fact that Peters 14 and...

"I punched a 14-year-old," Steve says. "Fuck." 

Tony says "language" at the same time Peter says: "I was actually 13 back then." 

"FUCK!"

\----------

It's been a week since they all started to live together and Peters just starting to get used to other people than him and Tony inhabiting in the tower.

The Avengers, that weren't Avengers but are now actually Avengers again, also seem to have gotten used to Peter being there.

Dinners are now spent with everyone sitting around the dining room table eating food that Bucky cooked because no one else knew how and it's different but Peter likes it. 

But just because Peter likes it doesn't mean Tony does.

Tony spends most of his time down in his lab, it takes a lot to get him out for one meal and Peter hates that he's doing this to himself.

Peter makes the best plan to get him out of there and sleep because FRIDAY informed them that Tony has gone 45 hours without sleep now.

He gets everyone, except Tony, to meet at the dinner table so he can tell them his plan and to his delight, they all agree.

\----------

Peter's 6 Step “Get Dad to finally sleep” plan is simple:

1) Everyone, except Peter and Tony, go to the common room.

2) They put on Moana but don't play it yet.

3) They all get comfy and snuggle.

4) They play the movie right before Tony and Peter walk in so it looks like they were not waiting for them.

5) Peter says he wants to watch the movie and makes Tony come with him.

6) Tony falls asleep because of all the snuggles 

Nat, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, Clint, Thor, and Bruce all plopped down onto the couches like told as Peter went down to rescue Tony from his lab.

"Why are we doing this," Clint asked as Nat started to search for Moana on Netflix. "And since when did we watch Disney movies." 

"We are doing this because Peter asked us to." Wanda says from her spot, lying on Visions chest.

Nat puts her legs over Clint's lab and lays her head on Wanda's. “And he said to get comfy, so I suggest we do." 

Surprisingly Bucky was the first one to do anything by wrapping his arms around Steves middle and pulling him down into his chest. Steve didn't complain though, just put his legs over Sam's lap.

Since Bruce and Thor were sitting on the floor together, Bruce leaned his head on Thor's massive shoulder as Nat ran her fingers through Thor's hair. 

She pressed play 5 minutes later when they heard the elevator ding.

"Come on Tony, just to get a snack." Peter huffed, as he entered the room but instead of steering Tony towered the kitchen, he brought them to the couch that had only Rhodey on it. 

Tony seemed too tired to notice that he was sitting on the couch now or to find it weird that everyone was cuddling. 

Peter cuddled up to him as he wrapped a blanket around them both. 

It took 15 minutes for Tony to fall asleep and when Peter looked around everyone else was asleep as well. 

He then realized It was the safest he had felt in a long time, and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think peter switches from calling Tony, Tony and calling him dad a lot in his head 
> 
> there's probably going to be more of these because i have a lot of ideas


End file.
